


When you're gone...

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Day 2, Desire, F/M, Gajevy - Freeform, Jealousy, Longing, Reunion, gajevyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Levy goes to a job and leaves Gajeel alone on Valentine's day...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Gajevy week everyone!!

Gajeel’s mind was overflowing with ideas about the special day that was getting closer and closer. Valentine’s day happened to be around the time that he suggested that Levy should move in with him, so he really wanted to make it unforgettable for both of them. He was planning to take her to her favorite restaurant, and then to her favorite dance club. She loved dancing, and he was always mesmerized to watch her move like she did. He was certain that this day would be perfect, although the universe had other plans. It was the 10th of February, only five days after she had moved in with him, and she came home with subversive news.

“Oi shrimp, can I talk to you about this Tuesday? It’s Valentine’s day, so… Would you like to go out with me?” He had worn the shirt that she liked the most, just to make this proposal to her. This was important, since their common lives had just begun, that’s why he put a great effort into everything he did.

“Um, Gajeel… I wanted to talk to you about that… Well, the thing is that I’ve planned to go on a job with Jet and Droy, since I’ve neglected them a lot lately. Can we do it in a week that I’ll be back? Besides, Valentine’s day is simply a regular day, like every other.” The bomb that she dropped was too heavy for him to hear. Why would she leave him on that day, even if there was no special meaning in it? _Jet and Droy always wanted to spend that specific day with her, there’s no doubt about that…_ His jealousy was taking over, although he was determined not to show it.

“Of course, we can have a raincheck.”

I cannot believe that she is spending this day with someone else… Even the thought of her being away from him, just when they had finally come close to each other, was unbearable.

~One week later…

“Gajeel, I’m home! Ah, I’m exhausted… I ended up doing all the work as usual, but I was glad to spend time with my friends like this-” her sentence was cut in the middle, when a certain dragon slayer heard her voice while taking a bath. He had no sense of restriction, so he just grabbed a towel and rushed to welcome her in an extremely warm and demonstrative way. She was shocked to see her boyfriend hugging her and clinging on her for such a long amount of time, with no clothes and his long, wet hair dripping all over the place.

“Gajeel, did you miss me that much? I was only gone for a week and the mission wasn’t even dangerous... Well, I guess I have to make it up to you, don’t I?” Her question caught him off guard, but his answer wasn’t needed at all. She started taking off her clothes and joined him into the shower, making him forget that she even left in the first place. His desire to see her had now been fulfilled after a whole week…

“Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?” she asked.

“I wouldn’t miss this for anything, shorty…”


End file.
